Cry x Reader Oneshots
by PuddingNya
Summary: Well, I did it. I wrote a Cry x Reader. My friends were bugging me about this, so YOU'RE WELCOME! It's a Corpse Party crossover with Cryaotic one-shot! Also, the cover picture I drew. Want more? Just request it.
1. A Promise

Cry x Reader:

**Cry's POV**

My goal…what is my goal?

I want to be there for you.

I will always protect you… _always._

"Ughhh…where am I?" I heard a faint voice cry. "That was one big earth quake!" It was _her_ voice. "Hey, where is everyone? Aaaghh. Where, huh? Felix, Anthony, Ian? Toby? CRY? SOMEONE!?" She was panicking.

"(Y/n)! Calm down! It's going to be okay." I tried to calm her down.

"Huh? Cry? Wh-where are we?"

"I…I don't know." I replied. "I'll go look around. I'll be right back." I got up to go outside, but felt a cold hand grab my arm. I looked back around to see (Y/n). Her hand was shaking. In fact, her whole body was shaking.

"P-please. Don't leave me. Take me with you." She was…starting to _crack._

"Um. Okay. Let's go." I had to be careful.

We-Felix (PewDiePie), Anthony, Ian (Smosh), Toby (Tobuscus), (Y/n) and I- were in the woods, playing games, laughing up until a few hours before. We decided we would try out this superstition we found online. It was a chant, to make sure we'd all be together, forever. It was called, 'The Sachiko Ever After Charm'. After we did the chant, there was an earthquake. Then, it all went black.

Next thing I knew, we were here. We got up, and walked towards the door. The room appeared to look like a…classroom. The desks were small elementary school desks. When we got to the door, there was a paper on the wall. It read:

Issued on November 2, 1975

Notice

Heavenly Host Elementary School is

Being closed down. Last day of school

Is November 18, 1975.

"What? Heavenly Host Elementary School? Th-that is supposed to be closed and torn down! It. It can't be." I was seriously confused. I didn't know what was going on. At least not at the time.

"C-Cry? Is everything okay? Wh-what's wrong?" She must have not known the stories. About the school. About our school.

"(Y/n). Do know what Heavenly Host Elementary School is? And where it is?" I asked.

"Huh? Uh… no. Why?"

"Heavenly Host Elementary School…is -or should I say- was an Elementary School that was existent at around the area of where our school lies. But, as this sign reads, it was closed down. And the last day of school was on November 18, 1975." I told her.

"Why did they close it down?"

"People said the school was haunted-and some weird stuff like that. A teacher died and that's where it all started. She fell down some stairs and did some serious damage to her head. It went on and on and on. Until eventually, there was a kidnapping incident. There was a teacher that was sick. It got to the point of where he couldn't even communicate with his students anymore. They say he went crazy and kidnapped 4 children-one of them being from a different school. And he killed them… one by one. The last girl, the student from the other school, survived. She watched the other students being killed. She watched them being stabbed to death. The police found them in a basement-along with the students' tongues severed from their bodies. They then arrested the teacher. Although, the teacher couldn't communicate with the judges either, so they put him in a mental hospital. One day, he snuck past the nurses and got out and was never seen again. They announced the date of the closure of the school, and then the principal jumped off the school building, and…committed suicide." I told her.

"Mmmmh. What a tragedy. But… What does it have to do with now?" I realized what was going on. What was happening.

"Yeah. Look at the desks."

"They're small."

"Like Elementary School desks. Now, look at the sign."

" Heavenly Host Elementary School- closed November 18, 1975. What about it?"

What was going on..."Relate the two things. There wouldn't be a sign announcing the closure of a school, except for in the school itself." Was unbelievable.

"What? I-it couldn't be. That's…impossible."

"Well apparently it's not. Listen," I turned to face her."I don't know what's going on, or how we got here, but we're going to get out, along with Felix and the others."

"Right, of course we will!"

'Good, she sounds happy' I thought to myself as we walked hand-in-hand and continued onwards.

*Time Skip~!*

After what seemed like hours of walking, we decided that we would take a rest stop in the infirmary.

"Hey, Cry."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I kind of like this. Hanging out together, just us."

Great. At least she's thinking about the bright side of things.

We started cleaning up a little to make it more comfortable until I heard a shriek coming from the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?!" I yelled.

As if right on cue, a giant black thing popped out of nowhere. (Y/n) and I started bolting for the door but it was tied with long strands of what appeared to be…black hair?

"(Y/n), get the scissors!"

She took the scissors off of the table and handed them over to me. With great swiftness I tried to cut the hair but the thing was approaching even more quickly. Eventually, I was able to cut it, freeing the door from its grasp. (Y/n) and I rushed out the door and shut it quickly. I put my back against the wall, panting.

"That was scary. I'm so sick of this! I hate it all!"

"We'll get out of here, I'm su-"

I was cut off by her shouting at me. "HOW DO YOU KNOW!? Why are you so damn happy all the time?"

She went on and on and on. At least until I heard…

"I HATE **YOU** CRY!"

I could stand whatever other things she said, but I couldn't stand her saying that. She was starting to run away, but I stopped her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me and lifted up my mask just a bit. Just enough so that we were able to do something I've been wishing to do for such a long time.

_**We kissed.**_

I pulled away, but only to say:

"Never say that you hate me."

For a while, she just stared at me. Many looks swept across her face. First anger and confusion, then disgust and finally realization of what had just happened in these last moments of our lives. A wide blush crossed her face and she said one word only.

"Why?" She kept looking at me with a blank face, waiting for a reply.

"I love you, (F/n) (L/n). I love you so much."

It went back to pure silence and just staring at each other.

"Hey, Cry?" She all of a sudden asked.

"What?" I replied in a quite cranky tone. I'm not really sure why. Maybe because I was frustrated with how she didn't return my feelings. _Or at least that's what I thought._

She seemed to be taken aback by the sudden change of my voice but continued on anyways, "Can you… _take off your mask?"_

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I didn't really want to take it off. Now, don't get me wrong, I _wanted _to show her my face. It's just that…

_I was scared to._

I was scared to reveal myself to her, as I don't show very many people.

But the scariest part of it all was exactly that. The reason why I didn't show people, was that I am always scared that they won't see **me **anymore. They'll just see the normal Ryan. Not Cry, but Ryan. And I was scared that **she **wouldn't see me as Cry anymore. I would just be a normal guy. I wouldn't be the 'mysterious guy without a face' anymore. I wouldn't be the person that she would play games guessing what I looked like. I would just be…

_Ryan to her._

"Promise me, nothing will change."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I mean that I'll still be your best friend, Cry."

"I promise."

And so, I got the courage to lift up the mask. I looked up at her stunning features with my blue eyes as she just stared in awe.

"I'm still Cry, right? Not some guy named Ryan?"

"Yeah, you're still _my _Cry."

At first I didn't catch on. But she started leaning in and our lips met once again. But this time she was returning it with as much passion and love as it started out with.

"I'm sorry." She apologized once we pulled apart.

"For what?"

"I broke our promise." What was she talking about? "We're not best friends anymore, Cry."

"What?! What do you mean by that?" I was freaking out over nothing, however.

She laughed. I just sat there, befuddled. "We're more than friends, silly!" And she hugged me as tight as she possible could. And we just stayed there like that.

And with that, we went on our way, not as friends, but instead as a couple on our way home.


	2. Electifying

Hey guys~! I'm back, with a request this time from Derpyhooves505 on Wattpad. She really wanted another Cry x Reader Oneshot. My next work will probably be a Star Trek x Reader Series (Yes, I'm a Trekie, got a problem with that?). So, here you guys go! Oh, and by the way, this is kind of a sequel to the last one, but it's a new story. (Sorry if you were looking for a sequel to the last one, but same story). Oh, this is actually the first fanfic in which the story starts out where you are the guy's girlfriend. Let's see how this turns out. Also, I'm sorry for being late, but I've been kind of busy lately.

Cry x Reader: Electrifying

You had been dating Cry for a while now. Well, ever since the incident in 'Corpse Party', at least. However, you still couldn't believe what had happened_ actually happened._ Currently, you were sitting in your office chair leaning back and thinking about your relationship when you felt arms hug you from behind. You spun around to see Cry with a huge smile on his face. When he revealed himself to you, he never touched the mask again when you were alone.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered before placing a kiss on your lips.

"Heeelloooo haandddsooome." You sang in a mimicry tone.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself closer to his now crouching position. "So, what adventure are we going to go on today?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe some Battlefield 3?" You both giggled. Your guys' so-called 'adventures' were sitting at home and playing videogames.

When you guys [If you don't remember, PewDiePie, Smosh, and Tobuscus were there with you as well: 3] finally figured out how to get out of the dark halls, you all returned home as quickly as you could. Cry offered to take you home, and you of course accepted.

_**~~~~~Flashback!~~~~~**_

_"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. (L/N)." Cry formally greeted when your parents opened the door._

_"Oh, I thought I told you to call me (Mother's F/N), Ryan." Your mother hated formality. Your father, on the other hand, started questioning why you were a day late._

_"I'm sorry, Mr. (L/N). Um," Cry turned to look at you for any ideas for excuses. He turned back to your parents and thought up a quick lie, "we were on our way home, but there was a snow block and we had to take a detour and stop at a hotel for the night. I apologize."_

_"I'm just glad you're alright." Your mother was always so calm when Cry was around. Although, your father was exactly the opposite. "Come on, dear. Let's give them some privacy to say goodbye." Your father glared daggers at Cry before turning and heading towards the kitchen. Your mother must've seen you holding hands and guessed you two were 'an item'. You knew this was the case when she gave you a small, but noticeable wink. You and Cry stayed silent for a little while until Cry eventually spoke up._

_"Hey, uh. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me tomorrow. Anywhere will be fine, just you know, somewhere with me…and no one else. It's okay if you don't want to, that's cool as well I would understand compl-" You cut him off by placing your lips against his to keep him quiet. You pulled away when you knew he had calmed down._

_"How about the caf é at 11:00 tomorrow?"  
He shrugged. "Works with me." __**'He's trying to 'act cool' again.' **__You thought, but kept it to yourself. "See you tomorrow, then."_

_"Alright." You closed the door after Cry had left, but only to find your older brother smirking at you. You jumped back, startled._

_"Looks like someone has the looovvvee-buuuuggg~!" He sang in a sing-songy tune as he walked away._

_"Oh, shut up."_

_**~~~~~Flashback END!~~~~~**_

"Sounds like a plan." He placed a quick kiss on your forehead and got up to walk out of the room. You followed him into the kitchen and noticed he was baking something in the oven.

"What'ya doin'?" You asked as you stood next to him.

"I thought I would make (f/dessert) for you, my dear." He giggled, and you couldn't help but laugh. His giggles were just too cute to not. "What!?"

"You're just too adorable." As you finished, you felt yourself being lifted into the air and into Cry's arms. You blushed as he pressed his forehead against yours and whispered, "Nah, you're more adorable than me." You giggled and were about to give him yet another kiss when the lights started to flicker. "Oh, great, just what we need." He put you down and you two walked into the living room. He started up the PS3 and booted up the game. Just as you were about to start playing, the game suddenly crashed and everything shut off, including the lights.

"Um, Cry?"

"I have no idea. We should look around, see if there's anything wrong with the power."

"Alright." You agreed. You stood up and felt your way around through the darkness when the ground started shaking. "CRY!?" You called, but sadly didn't get a reply. You held on to the nearest object, hoping to surpass the earthquake. Just when you thought it was over, the floor broke loose and you fell down into the pitch black darkness.

_**~~~~~Time Skip!~~~~~**_

You woke up with a grunt, but to your surprise, you were still in bed. You turned your head to find none other than Cry by your side. _'Thank god, it was just a dream.' _ You brought your hand up to Cry's face and brushed back some strands of his hair and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. When you pulled back, you heard a pout originating from the pillow. "Hey." You whispered.

"Hi." He groaned and looked over at the clock. You realized that it was only 6:30 in the morning. "What are you doing awake?" He rolled over to face you and embraced you in a warm hug.

"Just had a bad dream, that's all." He sat up and got out of the bed and motioned for you to follow him. You went into the kitchen and saw that he had gotten you a glass of cold water. You took the glass from him and drank.

"Well, we're not going to be able to get back to sleep anytime soon." He stated, so you decided you would watch a little TV. After a little while of cuddling up next to Cry, you looked at the clock. You were still only half-awake, so you turned your head back to what was on the screen. After a few seconds, realization hit you and you dashed your head back to the clock. _6:63. _The clock said it was 63 minutes past 6. You calmed yourself down and decided it was just a broken clock. You got up to get some more water when you noticed all of the clocks in the kitchen now said walked back into the living room to see the TV paused and Cry giving you a worried expression. "Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah. The uh, the clocks need fixing though." He immediately looked over at the clock that now read 6:65.

"I only checked that clock yesterday." Seconds now felt like minutes, until the clock switched to 6:66. You had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be anything good. After a few seconds, you let out a sigh. That is until you heard a knock at the door. Cry told you to stay where you were as he opened the door. You braced yourself for the worst, but saw that there was no one there. All there was was a letter. Cry picked up the letter, closed the door and sat back down on the couch as you took your seat next to him. The front of the envelope read, "Addressed To Current Residents of Apartment (PICK A NUMBER)". It must've been an advertisement for some sort of company, or something, if they didn't know who currently lived there. He flipped the envelope over and opened it. Inside was a letter, folded, but once again read "Addressed To…". Although this time it said, "Mr. Cry and Miss (L/N)". Okay, so this person **did **know who lived there. But you could've sworn that it had not said Mr. Cry and Miss (L/N) before, but it had actually had written "Current Residents of Apartment (PICK A NUMBER)". You shook the thought off of your mind as Cry unfolded the letter. On the top, printed in beautiful handwritten calligraphy was, "Addressed To Current Residents of Apart-". Before you could reach the end of the line, you saw the line change with your very own eyes into, "Dear Ryan and (F/N),". Cry must have seen it as well, for he had a confused look on his face. You looked back down at the letter and noticed that the words were now being written out right before your eyes. Cry looked at you, then at the paper in his hands. He started reading it out loud,

"Dear Ryan and (F/N),

First of all, I must apologize for that terrible nightmare you two had earlier. It must have been absolutely horrible…Anyways, I've decided that I would have you participate in my little _**experiment.**_ Oh, humans. Always so reliable on technology to govern their lives. You know, I wonder what would happen if they didn't-or better yet-never even _**had **_technology in the first place~! How would the human race have turned out to be if that never had happened, hmmm? Why don't we find out, shall we? As you are busy reading this, I have been preparing for my experiment with the human race. By the time you are finished reading this, the whole world will have changed, right before your very eyes. Say, have you checked your lights recently?-"

Just as he had finished reading that line, the lights started flickering on and off, just like in the nightmare you had. Cry looked down and continued reading,

"Oh, and what about your TV?" As if right on cue, the TV glitched and shut off. "The clocks?" All of the clocks still read 6:66. Just then, the lights exploded and shut off. But, somehow, Cry was able to still read what was on the paper. "Hey, wait a minute? Isn't this how it had happened in your dream? Oh, no! I wonder what could be going on?" You stood up and started to feel your way around through the darkness once again, as Cry did the same. Although, you didn't do it because you chose to. Your body just moved on its own. The ground started shaking again, but this time you were right next to Cry, holding him close. The ground collapsed once again and you fell into the giant hole underneath you. But this time you didn't fall unconscious. Instead, you heard someone finishing what was written in the letter. But it wasn't Cry's voice.

"What if I told you that it wasn't a dream at all, but it wasn't reality either? How would you react then? Oh, the _**human race **_can be so intriguing~! How rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself yet. Well, I guess I'll just do it in the closing of the letter.

With Love,

_**Lucifer**_"

And with that, you started to lose consciousness as a faint laughing could be heard in the distance, as well as someone shouting your name, over and over again, as if trying to bring you back to reality.

_**~~~~~Time Skip!~~~~~~**_

You woke up once again, in your bed, but this time sweating and panting. You thanked yourself a thousand times, glad that it was once again a dream. You turned your head to check what time it was, hoping to see the clock say it was early morning and time to get up. But instead, your eyes met with red numbers, the _**same **_red numbers as in your dream. Your heart beat increased for about the fifteenth time that night. You shook it off as just your imagination and turned your head to the other side of the bed, expecting to give Cry a loving, passionate kiss. That thought was soon replaced as you let out a scream, or tried to, at least. A hand covered your mouth as you struggled to take it off, for it wasn't Cry who was lying in the bed next to you. It was another man. He wasn't bad looking, he had short, black hair and a masculine face. He wore a white button-up shirt, with a black vest over it, black pants and black loafers. But the most interesting feature was his eyes. It was as though you could feel his eyes…staring into your soul. They didn't look-or feel-_**human **_at all. They were a dark, yet bright and glowing red. After a while of struggling, you stopped, knowing you could not win. He noticed this and spoke up after you had calmed down, but you recognized his voice. It was the voice from your 'dream',

"See? This is why I love humans. They are always worried about the person they love and adore most when they are the one in danger. Don't worry, he's fine, and you are too. It's just my little experiment. You know, the one where I'm seeing what it would be like if humans never had technology?" He removed his hand from your mouth, giving you a little more air.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, please. I know you were listening earlier." He looked at you and sighed, "With love, _**Lucifer,**_ remember?"

Realization hit you like a bullet and you moved to get away, but a strong grasp kept you from going anywhere, "I'm not going to hurt you. Nope, just simply _**toy **_with you." With that, he disappeared, leaving you alone. You got up and rushed to your kitchen to get some water, but instead came across a room you did not recognize. Instead of a stove, there was a place for a fire and instead of a sink, there was a well. No fridge, no lights, just candles, no technology.

"(F/N)!" You heard a voice call from behind.

You spun around to see Cry and rushed up to hug him. "I missed you so much."

"Yeah. But…is this…you know, reality? Or another dream?"

"Neither." You both turned to see the same guy from earlier, "It's an alternate reality. Alternate dimension, whatever you want to call it. But either way, I created it, and now you're stuck in it, for now at least."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what humans would be like without technology. But, all of the humans here are adapted to this life, so I needed new humans, really adapted to technology and depended on it to begin my experiment. Have fun!" He disappeared, and left you alone. You and Cry instantly ran out the door, but to find an old looking village. You ran up to a women and asked her what was going on, but instead having her tell you that it was just another normal day.

You and Cry walked around the village, trying to find someone who was different than the rest, but found no one. You hugged Cry in your arms, and sobbed.

"We'll make it out of this, I promise. We've been through hell already. How much worse can it get?" He brought your face up and placed a lovingly kiss on your lips.

You and Cry eventually got adapted to living without technology. You both got a job, working at a local bar for a living and bonded even more than you had before. You learned how much technology had shaped the human race in so many ways. One morning, you woke up with Cry sleeping soundly next to you, as normal. Everything was still normal, well normal being this new alternate reality you were in, but something just seemed _**off. **_You looked at the bedside table and glanced at the clock that now read 8:00. It was almost time for work, you thought, but a quick thought hit you. A clock. A clock. There was a clock next to you. A clock was technology! You bolted up from the bed, alerting Cry in the process and laughed as you saw the old room you used to live in.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Cry! We're back!"

"What?" He sat up and smiled in delight as he embraced you in a giant hug and kissed you. You two rushed to the kitchen and squealed in excitement as you now could have the (f/dessert) Cry had cooked for you-wait a minute. The (f/dessert) weren't done before, but there they were, sitting on the counter.  
"Well, I guess I underestimated humans." You turned your head to see the man responsible for this whole mayhem. Cry looked like he was about to punch him, but instead you ran up to him and hugged him, causing Cry to be utterly confused at the sight before him.

"Thank you." You muttered, and stood back away from the also utterly confused demon.

"Anytime, love." And he disappeared.

You and Cry had to get accustomed to the technology life again, but all in all, you were happy to be back. It was definitely the most exciting adventure you two had ever had, and maybe would ever have.

But, there was something else. You noticed everyone around you remained the same people, never looking up from the display screen, never taking into account what would happen If they never had a phone. There was only one way to truly feel grateful for technology. And that was to experience living without it, and you wondered as you continued typing up the amazing adventure, what would happen if everybody would just take a moment to thank themselves or whoever put them into this reality. And what if Lucifer really did have a part in that? Sometimes out of the corner of your eye, you saw a man with the same, flashing red eyes and black hair, waving at you.

Not too long after the incident, Cry proposed to you and told you he could never live without you, and of course you accepted.

And here you were, walking down the pathway of life, wondering what was ahead. How many children would you have? However many, you would pass down the stories of the unknown to them, and they would do the same and the tales would live on for generations to come.

"Do you, Ryan, take (Y/N) to be your wife, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, (F/N), take Ryan to be your husband, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Cry practically pulled you towards him in a rush and forced his lips upon yours, as you did the same. He took your hand as you walked back down the pathway.

"Wow, I'm married. And, to the best guy I could possibly marry to." You leaned in to kiss Cry, but a waiter, carrying a plate of fruit interrupted you. You turned your gaze to him and recognized the glowing red eyes.

"Are you sure about that? I don't remember him being able to take you anywhere you want to go?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh, I thought I might stop by and see how my favorite humans' wedding turned out. Why, I can't do that? Anyways, carry on, didn't mean to interrupt." He turned to leave as you leaned in again to kiss Cry but saw you ended up kissing someone else instead. You pulled away, looking around for Cry and saw him hanging from the chandelier on the ceiling. "See you later, love."

You felt warm arms hug you from behind and kiss you in the most passionate way possible. "Hello beautiful."

"Heeeellllooooo haaaanddddsooommeee."

So, um…this is a fanfic of CryxReader. Um, I tried. Don't know if it's good or not. Sorry if it isn't. But this is based off of a story that I made up. It's longer, and different, but I wanted to keep this as a oneshot. I'm really sorry for being late and if it wasn't good.


End file.
